The present invention relates to a device for securing and, if appropriate, stretching catheter guide wires, in particular the ends thereof, when these are arranged in tubular packages or so-called dispensers.
In retrograde vascular catheterization by the so-called Seldinger technique, a wire probe or a so-called catheter guide wire is pushed into a-metal cannula left in the vessel, and, after removing the cannula via the guide wire, the catheter is introduced into the vessel. For transportation and for better handling, the catheter guide wires or wire probes are arranged in so-called dispensers in the form of thin plastic tubes, which for the most part are curved in a circular configuration. Due to the inherent tension of the curved guide wires, vibration can lead to at least the end of the guide wires slipping out of the tubular transportation and storage package, so that there is a risk of damage being done. In order to bend or stretch the end of guide wires and to protect them from damage, the company Leake Region Inc., Chaska, Minn., United States offers a hollow element which is pushed into the end of the tubular package (dispenser) of guide wires and in fixed by means of a clamping fit. The hollow element has a cylindrical section and a conical section. Ends of the guide wires, which ends may if appropriate be bent, are staightened or stretched in the longitudinal direction in the hollow element. In order to secure the guide wire against slipping out, the shaft device pushed into the packaging tube has a bore which is adapted to the external diameter of the guide wire and extends in the longitudinal direction. For this reason, this device can be used only in each case to secure guide wires of a specific diameter. For different wire diameters, different securing devices must be produced and kept in stock.